cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Blair
Blair is a young human, who is trying to make a living as a mercenary. He was employed by the Alliance Corsair Captain Black. Biography Blair was born on Omega in the Terminus Systems, and he spent almost all of his life there until recent months. Not much is known about his parents, although they both worked as guards at a medical clinic. His mother was killed under unknown circumstances when he was only a few months old, leaving his father to raise him. Blair's father attempted to give him some form of education between the long hours of his job, teaching him the basics. His father also gave him a love for old science-fiction novels and vids, and when they weren't working they would often read and watch them together. When he was 16, he started to work as a guard at the same clinic his father worked at, following in the footsteps of his parents. During these years, he saw the effects that various drugs had on their addicts, and would often have to fight off slavers who would try and enslave any of the addicts being treated there who were unable to pay their debts off, souring his views of both. As a mercenary When he was 20 his father was killed when several gang members attacked the clinic. The gang was attempting to get revenge against a member of an opposing gang being treated there after a shoot out between the two. Unable to cope with working at the clinic after his father's death, Blair decided to quit his job and become a mercenary instead. Due to not wanting to work with any of the Big Three, and refusing to take many contracts because many of them dealt with things that were against his moral fibre, he often struggled to make ends meet. Current employment At the age of 23 he discovered the website Cerberus Daily News and signed up to the boards. There he saw the Alliance Corsair Captain Black advertising for a new crew, he signed up. Since then he's been with the Corsair and the rag tag bunch of (mostly) freelancers and mercenaries. Physical appearance Blair's the sort of guy where no-one would really take a second glance at him. He's 5"8, with brown eyes and his hair, long enough to be tied back into a short ponytail, is naturally dark brown, although he prefers to dye it blonde when he can. Dues to living on Omega for most of his life, he is incredibly pale. He isn't the bulkiest guy around, but he has enough bulk and mass to suit him. Across his body he has a few scars, mainly from fights from his jobs, although some of them are from those that he has managed to piss off in one way or another, mostly victims of his extranet trolling. Aside from his scars he has a few tattoos, two phoenixes on his back, representing his deceased parents, an ouroborus circling his right wrist, and a quote from his favourite sci-fi book on his chest, near his right shoulder. He doesn't have much of a wardrobe outside of his armour. Just a few worn, non-descript singlets, t-shirts, trousers and boots. Personality Blair is usually a laid back person, but can be easily angered. Because he spent most of his life surrounded by various aliens and cultures, he has learned to appreciate and accept the cultures and the aliens. As a result he loathes racism of any kind and believes that xenophobes are narrow minded and foolish. Despite this, he is hypocritical in his intense dislike for vorcha, who he sees as little more than vermin. He likes to have his fun, with 'fun' often being defined as pissing off as many people on the extranet as possible, outside of CDN. He will often go onto xenophobic websites of forums and start massive flamewars, finding it hilarious when others go into massive rants about how he is wrong. When he is not creating flamewars, he often pretends to be a female human, turian or batarian on dating sites, often stringing his prospective victim along for several months before arranging a face-to-face meeting. More often than not, this has ended in him being shot at. Blair absolutely hates slavery, drugs and anyone involved in the two, and as such he will refuse to work with anyone involved in them. When he is nervous, he often fiddles with his hair, often untying it, and redoing it. Trivia Blair's favourite things to drink are batarian ale and Serrice Brandy; he prefers alcoholic beverages over non-alcoholic in general. Despite getting ill from eating it after a bet, Blair rather enjoys varren meat and has expressed interest on the news comments in trying thresher maw meat. Blair loves watching the original turian version of My Little Moxie, and he loves to play ExFab. Blair can passably speak in the primary Batarian Language, although he does have a few issues remembering how the body language works, often unintentionally offending more than his fair share of batarians. Category:Characters Category:Humans